Lover's Story
by FeatheredTenshi
Summary: Soubi has brought Ritsuka over to his house on Ritsuka's sixteenth birthday. Soubi wants to paint Ritsuka. But what does Soubi have in mind for him to wear? Will Ritasuka give in to Soubi's request? POV of Ritsuka.


**Thanks for coming to read my fic! This is my second _Loveless _fic, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Loveless_ or the characters. And I did not write the song. It is called _My Sacrifice_, by Creed. **

**This is my first story that is rated M. I hope I did okay with it. I hope it all doesn't seem silly and fake. Please tell me if I created a good mood.**

**If**** you dislike shounen ai then please go away. X P…**

* * *

Lovers Story  


When Soubi paints, he uses each brush stroke to reveal the true colors of his subjects. The fluent motions of his hands, and the graceful lines streaked across the pale canvas, are like the words in a lover's story.

Rain fell to the pavement from the matching gray sky like rhymic music. The muffled, pounding, sound enclosed the walls of the apartment. I sat at the window, watching the rivers of water run down the pane from the other side, and I felt eyes watching me on this side. In my head I counted the silent moments, waiting for him to turn away or say something. He's the one who brought me here. In my mind I wished that I could be any place but here. In my heart, there was no other place I wanted to be. His eyes pierced a hole through my body.

"What! What is it?"

At the sound of my voice, like an animal reacts to the voice of its master, the man lurked behind me like a ghost. He breathed in my ear and sent a chill through my body. He cupped the side of my face and led its gaze away from the window. His hand fit perfectly around my cheek, as I meet his glare. I looked into his handsomely crafted face and sleek blonde hair. He was hauntingly beautiful and strong. Now I was the one staring.

"Is it wrong to want to see the one I love on his birthday?" He said in a deep and quite tone.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his hand. Was he mocking me? I couldn't tell. The word love rang over and over in my mind, leaving a bittersweet effect. His gentle touch and caring words were too much for me. Even his presence was too much.

"I told you that I don't care about my birthday anymore."

Soubi frowned sadly. I had disappointed him again.

"_I_ have always cared about you birthday, and you're sixteen now. This is a special day."

It was true that I wasn't a timid middle-school boy anymore. I was tall and thin... but not weak. My hair was now as long as Soubi's was back then. But my soft black ears were still innocently perched on both sides of my head. They were always threatening to fall off from the growing lust in my heart. And one day my body will give in to this man.

"What did you ask me to come here to do?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

The man gracefully walked across the room to his wooden easel. He took up a thin paintbrush and fiddled with it in his fingers.

"I want to paint you."

"WHAT! No way!"

I backed up against the wall. He can't be serious, can he?!

"What for?"

"I want to paint the one I love on his birthday because he is so cute! I want to pain you in your birthday suit."

My cheeks burned crimson, and Soubi cruelly laughed at my reaction. He was teasing me. I knew his games now. He liked to make me feel embarrassed with sexual comments and slight touches. I decided to play along and tease him for a change.

"Okay…" I shrugged.

I stared at Soubi, making sure not to miss his reaction, and fingered for the edge of my shirt. I lifted it slowly over my head. I watched Soubi's eyes widen and I left the shirt in a ball on the floor. My ears twitched at the coolness pressing against my bare upper half. I shivered slightly.

Soubi raised an eye-brown in surprise, and stared almost longingly at my naked chest. I crossed my arms over my front. I suddenly felt very exposed.

"What are you looking at?"

"Beautiful…" is all he answered.

He dipped the paintbrush in a glossy black acrylic, and walked across the room towards me. I felt like a caged animal, unsure whether to leap forward or drawn back. He reached me, and forced his hand into mine and pinned them to the wall above me. His face was inches away, and his searching and piercing blue eyes send a chill coursing through my body.

I wanted him to grab onto me...I wanted to hold him.

I can't afford to feel this...I wanted my shirt back on.

The brush between his fingers was lowered. He ran the tip across my bare navel. I gasped as I felt my whole body tense. The soft paint slid across my skin, leaving a trail of sleek black.

"What are you doing?!" I said in stock.

"You like it. Don't you?"

"Don't paint _on _me!"

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to my belly button. I felt his tongue moving inside the hole.

"Sou-bi!" I moaned.

The sound brought me to reality. I pushed him away and crumbled to my knee. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding. I buried my head into my lap, all doubled over. My head was swimming. This is what he does to me. I think about him all the time. I want what I shouldn't have!

He put his hands on my shoulder,

"I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"It's okay," I gasped.

"You don't have to fight me. I'll do anything you want me to. And I will stop when you had enough. Whenever my Sacrifice is ready."

Soubi must have realized that his love was messing me up inside. But his words meant more then anything. He bent down next to me with his hands on my shoulder. Then he started to sing softy to me,

_"Hello my friend  
We meet again_

_It's been a whileWhere should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart  
Are memories  
Of perfect love that  
You gave to me  
Oh, I remember  
When you are with me  
I'm free, I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears  
To my eyes  
My sacrifice."_

I think it was a western song by a band called Creed. Soubi's English was smooth and his singing was beautiful. It was like the song was made for us. Soubi's voice flowed through my ears. I suddenly felt at ease.

I reached my arms around his waist and pulled him down on me. He smiled as he positioned his knees between my legs and his elbows rested at my ears. I could already feel the warmth of his body. The scent of cigarettes hovered around his shirt. I reached my bare arms up, and my hands fumbled to slide his coat off his shoulders. He helped me remove his shirt as he threw it aside. He pressed his naked front against mine. He smelled like the rain now, as I breathed him in. I was in a dream state as I became aware of every place his body was touching mine. I felt a place into my jeans start to grow. I was burning up all over.

I felt the beating of his body through my skin, and our breathing became synchronized.

"I love you Ritsuka…"

I knew he did, and I have always loved him to the point of craziness. Before I could say anything, he forced his mouth into mine. I felt his breath against my lips as he drew the air out of me. My bottom lip quivered as he pulled away. He looked at me with satisfaction, and I wanted to show him that I could do better. I pulled him into another kiss with force this time. My tongue danced into the open gap. This surprised him, and I felt satisfied. our mouth disconnected as he pulled away.

"You've gotten good Ritsuka. The student succeeds the teacher." He laughed, as I turned red again.

He rolled off of me and lifted me up like he used to when I was younger. I was placed carefully on the bed and he lay beside me. He pulled me close as I rested my forehead against his chest. Our clothed legs tangled together as I listened to the sound of his breathing and the dancing rain outside. I was so at peace. He started to sing that song quietly in my ear,

"_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there." _

I drifted asleep to the sound of his sweet voice. I guess I will keep my ears for another day.

Soubi lifted himself quietly and started to run his lines across a bare canvas. He looked at the pure boy lying on the bed before him. He was his inspiration. He was his fight for life.

"Beautiful…"

He whispered to himself, as he captured the peaceful expression that lay on his love's face. He painted deep into the night his lover's story and sang to himself,

_"Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again_

_My sacrifice."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I really hope you liked it. Please review! **

**I was really excited when I heard this song because it goes perfectly with Loveless. It's a good song too **

**-! I would have liked to make an AMV for youtube with Loveless and this, but I don't have windows moviemaker, so I made a fanfic. I hope I gave it a good tone with the story. **

**(If you wanta see the mix of this show and song, other people have already made them. They're really cool if you wanta check them out!) **

**Oh, and if you liked this fic, please read my Loveless poem called Loveless Night. **

**Thanks again, **

**Ft**


End file.
